Look at This Photograph
by Cameronkidd
Summary: Fist Fanfic: When Haleys seemingly perfect relationship turns out to be not so perfect, who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Haley looked at the picture frame beside her bed. It was of her and her boyfriend Chase. They were both smiling and Chase had his arm around her holding her close as if he didn't he would loose her forever. She then remembered the picture that had sat in the very frame less then one year ago. The one of short but beautiful Haley James, and the jet black haired, eerie blue eyed Nathan Scott holding her close and placing a kiss on Haley's cheek. Finally she got up and thought to herself _maybe I should try and do something productive. _She went into her kitchen and looked through the shelves trying to find just the right book. There it was **"Haley's snack book. GET YOUR SNACK ON" **She flipped through the pages and found just the recipe. _**Chex and my mix **__from my 5__th__ grade year when Lucas yelled at me for loosing his homework. Ahh I was depressed for days and put chex in a bowl with all my favorite foods like chocolate chips and peanut butter and m&ms and brown sugar. My comfort food._ She made it all and put it into a bowl. Sat down and started watching some teen soap opera. She heard the door open. There stood Lucas looking at her with curious eyes. She turned away and only let Lucas see her "good eye"

"Hey Hales, what wrong?" Lucas asked genuinely concerned.

"Why would you automatically assume something wrong?" She asked head still tipped to the side.

"Well you're eating you chex and junk and the last time you ate that was when you and Nathan well… You know…" Haley was about to rebuttal and flipped her face to look at him. Lucas gasped and clenched his fist. Looking at the not-so-attractive bruise place directly on Haley's right eye.

"Who did that to you?!" Lucas boomed.

"No one. I... Uh… Fell? Yeah on my way home from the gym. Hit a tree and fell." Haley stuttered trying to keep her cool. This has happen to her before. Just not to this extreme.

"Don't lie to me Haley. Was this him? Did he do this do you?" Lucas's volume increased more with every word.

"No I told you it was no one, now can you leave me alone I think I'm getting sick and I'd rather you not be here right now!"

"To hell I will hales. Tell me right now or god so help me I will get it out of him and not as nice as I am to you right now!" Luke's voice cracked.

"Lucas. Leave. NOW!" Haley gave him a hard shove. That did not do much to him. So since that didn't work she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Lucas bolted towards it only to get a slam in his face.

"Haley. JUST LET ME IN!" He didn't just mean in the room. _He meant in her life. _

In the bathroom Haley called her closest friend Brook.

"Hales Bales!" Brook said in a cheery voice

"Brook… Luke…Found…Out…" Haley cried in between sniffles.

"Ill be right over" Haley hung up and heard a pound on door which made her jump. Lucas's was body slamming the door with all his weight. And knowing him, he could break that door down.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Haley? Come on out Hales. This is serious, please!" Lucas begged.

Haley could not handle the situation in front of her so she did what she always did, she escaped. She thought back to a time when her life was good, great even. She thought back to the time when she was protected and loved. A time when she was with her one true love, Nathan Scott.

_Flashback_

"_Haley, come here!" Nathan ushered._

"_No! I will not humiliate myself again by throwing this stupid ball and missing that stupid net!" Haley squealed. _

"_One, basketball is NOT stupid. Two, yes you will try again because I guarantee this time you will make it." Nathan said shooting her a cocky glance through his eerie crystal blue eye. _

"_Do I have to?" Haley whined defeated. _

"_Yes you do! Now scoot your cute little but over here!" Haley did as she was told dragging her feet along the way. Nathan pulled her in close. She got a whiff of his mesmerizing scent. Nathan's arms wrapped around her and got her in position to shoot. He aimed her arms at the hoop, pulled back and helped her release the ball. Just then she heard a swoosh, and let out a breath she did not even know she had been holding in. _

"_YOU DID IT!" Nathan shouted._

"_I DID IT!" Haley jumped into Nathan arms melting into his embrace. They looked at each other and for a moment the earth stopped spinning and everything stood still. He kissed her, gently at first and then the kiss became more intense and each mouth became more eager. She loved him plain and simple. Loved, or love?_

"Haley I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here." She heard Brooks's familiar voice sounding more panicked and more serious then usual. "Lucas let's go… NOW."

"EXCUSE ME?" Lucas boomed. "I will not leave until I know what that bastard did to my best friend."

"Haley will tell you exactly what happened when she feels good and ready. Now please leave, I can promise you she is sitting in there scared out of her mind." Brook rebutted sternly.

"Scared? Of me?" _Lucas sounds pained_ Haley thought to herself.

"Yes now please go. I'll call you later." Haley then heard Lucas reluctantly sigh, then whisper to the door "Haley, don't ever be scared of me. I love you. I'm here for you..."

"I know Luke, I know." Haley said quietly whishing she had the strength to tell him louder. She heard footsteps and then a door shut.

"Hales come on out. It's just us two. Come on Hales." Brook whimpered attempting to stay strong for her friend, her voice raspy because of the tears she was holding back. Haley stepped out slowly and then bolted into Brooks arms. "It's ok baby, I've got you now. Don't worry I've got you." Brook said softly into Haley's hair placing a kiss on her brow.

"Oh Brook I'm so sorry! I thought it would all stop. He didn't mean to. He loves me. He needs me. Oh and Luke. What am I going to say to Luke? He cares so much. Too much. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of it!" Haley cried into Brooks shoulder.

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare! We'll figure it out and Luke can help us. Please Haley calm down your shaking like crazy. Shh it's ok baby." Not for a moment did Haley believe that. Not for a moment.

**Authors note: Thanks so much for reading so far. I may be a little iffy on the spelling and grammar but I'm working on it! This is my first story so tell me what you think I love love love reviews! Thanks especially to ****hottie23**** for being my first review! Don't worry Nathan will be coming in very soon. This is a Naley story. **

**Xoxo Cameronkidd**


End file.
